The present invention relates generally to portable lamp post assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new portable lamp post assembly which comprises a monolithic container having a lamp post support boss, a lamp post attached to the lamp post support boss, and a fixture attached to the lamp post.
In the past, lamp post planters typically were fixed by the location of the lamp post. A lamp post shell was simply placed around the base of the fixed lamp post. More recently, portable lamp post light planters have been developed for temporary use on patios, decks, and the like. These devices help provide a portable outdoor light which also is aesthetically pleasing by having a planter as a base which can be filled with flowers. However, these portable planter/light combinations have typically been complex to manufacture, assemble, and have positioned the power cord through the wall of the planter elevated off of the floor where it is aesthetically unpleasing, or have housed the power cord in an elevated position in the planter where it must be protected.
Another problem with prior art portable lamp post lights is that once the planter is filled with soil, the lamp post light weighs so much that it is no longer portable. This is especially problematic with the elderly. The lamp post light is then essentially fixed in position until the soil is removed. This presents another problem in inclement weather. The lamp post may need to be stored to prevent high winds from knocking over the lamp post light, however, the weight of the lamp post light planter makes it difficult or impossible for some users.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a new lamp post assembly which overcomes one or more of the problems identified in the prior art.
The present invention overcomes one or more of these and other problems in the prior art by providing a lamp post assembly comprising an upwardly opening monolithic container having a bottom, upstanding walls extending from the outer periphery of the bottom, and a boss projecting upwards from the bottom; a lamp post having a first end and a second end, wherein the first end is formed to fit over the boss of the container; and a fixture attached to the second end of the lamp post.
The present invention also overcomes one or more of these and other problems in the prior art by providing a method for assembling a lamp post assembly comprising the steps of (1) providing a container having a bottom, upstanding walls extending from the outer periphery of the bottom, and a boss projecting upwards from the bottom; (2) providing a lamp post comprising a first end and a second end; (3) positioning the first end over the boss of the container; (4) providing a fixture; and (5) attaching the fixture to the second end of the lamp post.